Tyger-Pax
by Illustriousgiraffe
Summary: Tyger-Pax was traumatic enough for Bee, but even worse for the one who cared about him the most . . . Find out how Ironhide feels about Bee losing his voice. Father son kind of fic not slash. First story, bad summary please read :) T for torture in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story ever so I apologize for anything that doesn't fit or doesn't make sense. I've wanted to write this story for a while now because I haven't noticed that anything like it was out there please let me know if you see something like it or if you have written one, I would love to read it. There really are not a lot of Ironhide/Bee father/son fics. So I wrote this one about how Ironhide feels about Bumblebee going to Tyger-Pax and the whole Ordeal of Bumblebee losing his voice. This will have lots of fluff and hurt/comfort so be prepared! Enjoy! :) :) :)  
also there will be some mild violence but it wont be written well so there isn't much to worry about.  
(I'm just going to use human time because I haven't really mastered the whole orns and vorns etc. thing everything I read says something different so I still need to straighten that thing out. Sorry!)  
Disclaimer: I don't own transformers Hasbro and whoever else owns it does. So don't sue me :)**

Ironhide did not like this one bit. He didn't like a lot of things but this was getting closer to the top of his list with each passing moment.  
He wasn't about to let his charge face the lord of the decepticons, even if it was for the safety of their entire race. Ironhide was very over-protective when it came to Bumblebee and although he was now old enough to fight alongside him in battle it didn't mean he wanted to just stick his charge in one of the most dangerous battles they would probably ever fight.

Optimus had seen this job fit for Bumblebee because he was one of the best espionage agents they had. That was what brought Ironhide to his current position, waiting outside his leader's quarters. The old mech knocked harshly on the poor defenseless door until Optimus came face to face with him as the door slid open with a hiss.  
"Ironhide, I fear I know the reason you are standing at my door with such an expression," Optimus said in a calm voice. "I assume it is because if my recent decision regarding Bumblebee."

"Your slagging right it's about Bumblebee!" he answered angrily. "You're sending him to face with Megatron you of all people should know how dangerous that is!"

"Calm yourself, old friend," Optimus directed as he sat in a chair offering one to Ironhide, who angrily sat with a grumble. "I have put much thought in this decision, you know he means very much to everyone aboard this vessel and I would never put him up to anything that I didn't think he was prepared for. I know Bumblebee is young, but this war has allowed his age to be a suitable one. I do not like seeing him in danger but it is for the safety of all cybertron that he fights."

"I know," said Ironhide as he looked to the ground, "I just can't imagine what I would do if I lost him. I've let him fight for some time now, but there is just a feeling in my spark that something will go horribly wrong this time." he grumbled whilst placing a hand subconsciously over his chest plating.

"There is no need to worry, his mission will most likely be composed of small fights to hold off scattered groups of decepticons, there is actually very little chance that he will have to face Megatron. That is precisely why I have given him this mission; I believe it is the safest he can be in such an intense battle. The all spark is the root of this war and if my brother obtained it there would be little hope left. We need all the help we can get." Optimus said with a sigh.

Ironhide nodded in understanding. But he wasn't going to let Bee leave without having a talk with him first. "I guess you're right Prime, I'll go talk to Bee about It." he said turning and walking out the door.

"Good luck to you Ironhide"

Ironhide stalked down the hallway, Not very pleased with how the conversation had went. He commed Bee whilst walking to their quarters. Although Bee wasn't a sparkling anymore he was still pretty young and found comfort in being close to his Guardian. 'Bee you there?'

'I'm here 'Hide what is it?'  
'Can we talk?'  
'Sure I'm in our room'  
'Almost there see ya soon'  
'K'

Ironhide smirked at the short conversation; he and Bumblebee could go in for hours, whether it was over comm or just in a conversation. Bee loved to talk, he started to stray from clicks and chirps at a very young age and Ironhide had readily told him stories and helped him learn new words. Ironhide loved his charge and always would. That was why the discerning feeling in his spark worried Him so.  
As Ironhide walked into the room he greeted Bee.  
Bee replied with a nod of acknowledgement. Ironhide gave the youngling a quizzical look, it was very odd that he hadn't said anything. Usually he would be talking in a stream of endless words, but right now he was just sitting on the edge of his berth with his elbows on his knees, taking a very intense interest in the floor panels.

"Hey Bee." Ironhide said softly as he sat next to Bee in the berth.

"Hey 'Hide" he said in a barely audible voice.

Ironhide's features became laced with worry, "what's wrong Bee?"

"I'm sorry," he said a bit louder than last time. " Are you angry with me?"

Ironhide looked at his charge, he was so proud, Bee was always thinking if others and always beat himself up when he displeased anyone he cared about. "Bee I'm not angry I'm just a worried old thing, that's all. "He said with a small chuckle. "I would never be angry at you for doing something brave like this. "

Bumblebee finally made eye contact with his Guardian. " Thanks 'hide, you're the best," he said resting his head on Ironhide's side. Ironhide instinctively wrapped his arm around Bee.

"I want you to know that I will always be here for you Bee." Ironhide said resting his helm on Bumblebee's. "I just haven't gotten used to the fact that you have joined our ranks. If this were cybertron's golden era you would never be considered old enough to fight. I wish it didn't have to be like this." Ironhide said with a heavy sigh.

Bee shifted his helm to rest his optics on the old mech next to him. "I'm sorry too, if I wasn't around you wouldn't be worrying so much."

"Don't ever say anything like that Bee I don't know what I would do without you," Ironhide said taking Bee by the shoulders and looking into his optics. "That's why I want you to promise me that you will be careful out there today."

"I promise," new said with a smirk. "But only if you promise too!" he said hopping down from the berth.

"All right younglin' I promise." he said in his gruff voice. "Now lets go kick some Decepticon tailpipe!" he said walking with Bee out if their quarters.

**How is it so far? Tell me if I should keep writing or not. Reviews are appreciated, how many people can say they were the first to review my first story (one person)? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank The guest reviewer that commented on my first chapter. You have no idea how happy it makes me that someone took their time to read my story and review it :) now you can say you were the first to do that and you are the only one who can say that! thank you sooooooooooooooo much you made my day. And to answer the question posed in the review: I'm thinking about going into detail about the torture part but I'm not sure, and as of now I am continuing the story, as long as one person reads it I'm happy! **

Ironhide and Bee had gone their separate ways to prepare for the battle and group with their battalions. Ironhide had gone to meet up with Optimus, Prowl, Jazz, and a few other mechs and femmes, who were the designated group to protect the all spark and send off into space. They set off before everyone else, transforming into various cybertronian vehicles and speeding off through the war-torn landscape of their home.

Bee arrived in a loading dock in the south side of the Ark to converse and plan with all the bots in his unit. As he drove in he approached the group and transformed, standing next to one of his best friends, Arcee. They all stood at attention as Bee explained the plan

Bee's internal chronometer displayed a message that now was the precise time they were to leave if  
the battle tactics were to coincide perfectly. He informed his friends that it was time to leave.

Just as Bee and the others started their transformation sequences and started to drive off Bee got a comm from Ironhide.  
'good luck and be safe. '

'thanks hide you too' Bee commed back.

As they were driving across the now-rough terrain of twisted metal, the group of bots received a comm from Optimus 'you are to protect the borders of Tyger-Pax at all costs and hold off any decepticons in your vicinity. I request that all of you unmask your spark signatures and send out strong transmissions to provide a decoy and to lead the decepticons away from the Well. I wish you all good luck. Till all are one.' He said as he cut the comm.

They did as they were told and exposed their spark signatures, sending out a powerful wave of energy.

As the well of all sparks showed itself on the horizon the group of bots laid eyes on six cons. The cons were on the offensive and moving in the direction of the all spark, but as they detected the massive energy signal of sparks they quickly changed course and headed in the direction of Bee and the others.

The autobots transformed into their bi-pedal modes and took up fighting stances. The sound of hydraulics and metal components clicking into place filled the smoggy air, The azure glow of cannons illuminating the features of those who possessed them. The same was true for the purple glow coming from the cons various blasters and guns. The smoky background seemed to blur out as opponents made optic contact and calculated their initial moves. For a moment there was no movement as both sides took in the somewhat sick and sadistic beauty of the battle scene.

All at once the sound of shots being fired exploded into the previously stagnant air. The cons had fired the first shot, typical or their deceptive nature. Streaks of light flew through the air with varying amounts of precision. The glow of lasers cut through the thick smoke and created small patches of fleeting light.

Bumblebee and Arcee stood back to back facing the two cons that surrounded them. Every once in awhile they would turn and switch opponents, just when the cons thought they were figuring out one of their opponent's tactics they would abruptly be fighting a different bot. This strategy worked particularly well on the dimwitted clones of the decepticon forces.

Bumblebee took aim at the helm if his opponent, a large dark red mech, but never got the shot as the con charged inward and aimed a punch a bit too close to his spark chamber. Bee thought fast and as the con went in for another punch Bee blocked his wrist from making contact and at the same time unsheathed a small arm blade concealed in his own wrist. The sharp blade cut into the cons sensitive wiring making him howl in pain. Bee took these precious few seconds to take aim and shoot right at the cons spark. The hit was direct and sent the con flying backwards, optics dimmed. The red paint job looked a bit dimmer now that it had no animate force behind it. Bee looked down at his handiwork, he really didn't like harming bots but it had to be done or there would be no bot left alive. He had no understanding of why if the con fighters were so weak why there were so many of them.

Arcee finished off her con, a small purple con slightly larger than her, almost as quick as Bumblebee, with a few slashes and whacks she was able to take on the larger con. Her moment of victory had occurred just as Bee had blocked a blow and Arcee's con was distracted for mere seconds, mere seconds that cost him most of his neck cables and his life. Energon came pouring out of the gash as Arcee jumped swiftly away to stand next to Bee, sheathing her arblade in the process.

The rest of the team had finished the other four cons of pretty quickly and weren't that much worse for ware. There were scattered con frames on the ground, along with dim puddles of blue energon. It gave a ghostly glow to the battlefield, as though the spirits of the defeated were lingering near their frames, not believing their own fates.

Their decoy had worked, and they had accomplished making the all spark just a little bit safer. If they could keep this up then they could win the battle and save the future of their race. Bee knew that they wouldn't have to hold out for long because the designated time of launch, which only he had logged in his memory banks, was approaching fast. He was feeling good about this and he couldn't help but think of how proud his guardian would be. Just the thought of Ironhide made lifted his spirits. His first mission as a leader would be a success after all. Little did he know that the success he envisioned was far from what primus had planned out for the small bot.

Bee decided to relay his happiness to his comrades to keep their spirits high as well.

"Great job guys! we finished those cons off faster than blur could read an entire novel!" he received a few chuckles at this statement. He figured he should also mention the whole point of winning as well. "We are fighting for our future so give it everything you've got!" With that he transformed into his yellow alt-mode, his fellow bots doing the same.

Even though the other soldiers didn't know the exact plan, only small amounts of information, they knew that it had something to do with protecting the all spark from megatron and his forces. They Brushed themselves off and prepared for whatever came at them next.

Even Bee didn't know the whole plan, but he did know that a few of his friends wouldn't be too happy with the prospect of sending the allspark into space. But he would have to deal with that later, because at the moment he detected a strong decepticon signal coming towards their coordinates.

**Sorry if any of the Transformer-y things are inaccurate Im not that educated on the topic. Please feel free to PM me or comment with any corrections or suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay with the update everyone. Thanks for all the reviews you guys are amazing. Sorry if the story is going to slow for you and just to let you know the names of the random autobots I made up are very very weird they make no sense at all.**

"We have some decepticons coming our way," Bee said to the bots standing around him. "Prepare to engage in battle again, if they are anything like the last group we'll be done in a nanoclick." He said looking around at the corpses that were so easily defeated.

The signal was getting pretty close and by the looks of it the group was relatively large. Everybot was checking their internal stats and preparing for a bit more of a challenge than last time. Bee stood next to Arcee contemplating the strange feeling he was getting in his tanks. He felt an overwhelming sense of dread for a click, and stumbled back into Arcee, who gave him a worried stare.

"Bee, you alright?" She inquired.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess I'm just a bit nervous is all." He said, not really believing himself. He had felt nervous before and this was definitely not what it felt like. He wasn't really nervous at all, he was actually somewhat excited to fight some more cons and use all the battle training he had received over the past few months. But no matter what he did he could not shake the feeling. He dismissed it to the back of his processor as the group of decepticons came into view.

The blip on their scanners was now visible on the horizon, but in accordance with what they saw on their radar it didn't make any sense. There were only two jets flying towards them. The scanners indicated a much larger group was approaching.

Bumblebee checked the radar and realized what the puzzling presence of only two cons meant. being an espionage agent himself, he recognized that this was not in fact the blip on their scanners, but two scouts, cloaking their spark signatures. That meant that a much larger group was coming their way.

Bumblebee had to make a decision, should they transform and get out of there. Or should they stand and destroy the two scouts,risking detection by the larger group.

All of the autobots were standing around. Confused, staring at the horizon.

"Okay everyone, those two cons up there are scouts, and they are most likely reporting back to a large group flying a bit farther back. We can either try to attack them before they can send a message back telling their leader our location, or we can leave before detection."

Arcee spoke up "I say we stay, we can take on those cons easy. "  
Another bot named moonstreak moved and stood behind Arcee, " I second Arcee's opinion, we should stay sand fight."  
Most of the other bots joined Arcee in her choice.

When Bee saw that not everybot was so sure though, he said, "You don't have to stay if you don't want to, I realize this is a great risk that could cost many of us our sparks. that is why I will let you return to base. I do not want to ask you for something you are not willing to give up. And know that you are still respected in all of our optics." Bee gave everyone who was staying a glare to make sure no one would ridicule those who wanted to leave.

Two bots, novastar and Aldan, looked relieved at this and chose to leave. " Good luck to all of you, thank you Bumblebee, I hope to see all of you return," Novastar said sheepishly. With that Aldan and her transformed and drove back to base.

That had taken a chunk out of their time, but it was a necessary part of battle. If everyone wasn't completely confident then they would not function well as a team.

The fliers had gotten closer and had spotted them, changing course and descending. Bee raised his arm and, transforming it into a pulse cannon, took a well aimed shot at the wing of one of the cons.

The jet spiraled out of control and crash-landed near the autobots. three of the bots went to finish off the black con, who had gotten up and transformed.

Bee and the remaining three bots shot at the dark green con that was still airborne. It took several shots, the con was good at maneuvering, but eventually they managed to shoot him out of the sky. This con recovered more quickly than the other and was up on his feet running towards Bee and the other in mere nanoclicks.

The con had iridescent green plating and a nasty looking sword strapped to his back. One of his wings was smoking, but it made him look all the more menacing.

Bee took charge of the situation and ran to meet the con halfway, transforming both his arms into cannons in the process, he started shooting concentrated rounds at a weak spot between the cons two chest plates, close to his spark chamber. The con looked irritated but it didn't seem to hurt him at all.

The others snapped out of it and came in with this guns ablaze. Each took a side of the con and he was surrounded in a tornado of pulse shots. Just when they thought he might waver from exhaustion, the con swiftly grabbed his sword from his back and, starting at Arcee, did a full circle with the sword as an extension of his own arm.

Arcee quickly ducked down, as did Moonstreak. One bot, Quickhit was not so lucky and the sword grazed him on the shoulder. He kneeled In pain but quickly regained his composure and unsheathed his arm blade and cut into the green con's side-wiring.

The green con bellowed in pain and swung his torso full circle, along with his sword, towards Quick. The emerging blade sliced into Quickhit's leg as he tried to jump out of the way. He fell hard and winced, looking up at the skilled con standing over him.

Bumblebee had made it his own personal goal that no bot under his command would offline on this mission, and Quickhit was no exception. Bee moved in fast and, using his smaller size, launched himself onto the con's back. First he stabbed his arm blade into the purple optic of the con, earning more thrashing and yelling. Then He started slashing at the most sensitive wiring he could find exposed between armor plates, rachet had taught him where all the major energon lines were and he was looking for one in particular.

The green con was stumbling backwards with slow, large, unbalanced steps and was trying to shake the infernal yellow pest off of his helm. It was a futile effort because Bee had a death grip and had found his target, the main line. This was the pipe that all the energon that powered the processor traveled. Bee plunged his knife into the line and in turn got sprayed with energon. With a deafening crunch the con fell to the ground, and Bee slowly stood, trying to wipe the Energon off of his plating as best he could.

Once he had recovered from the overflow of alerts popping up in his processor about how illogical his movements were and how he had some slight scrapes he made his way over to Quickhit, who was more seriously damaged than he previously thought.

Quick sat with his elbows supporting him ventilating hard. His red and silver armor was soaked in blue from the knee up and he had a wide gash from the first assault from the con's sword. Moonstreaker and Arcee were trying to help but they couldn't do much. Bee's heart sank. He had failed as a leader, one of his soldiers had gotten injured. If only he knew what would happen in their next fight.

Quickhit was a friend of Bee's and saw the look of sadness of the face of his temporary commander. "Hey Bee it's okay" he said leaning on moonstreaker to get up. "See I'm fine." He said spreading his arms to emphasize how fine he was. "Besides you'll need me to fight those nasty cons coming our way" he said alerting the others that the large group was now in view. Quick brushed himself off and prepared to fight a whole bunch of cons, he would just have to deal with his injuries.

"Okay guys, get ready for a bigger fight. Quickhit, try to do as little as possible and stay close to one of us at all times." Bee said looking and his friend. Quick answered with a nod.

No one felt like speaking, almost like they knew this was gonna be the fight, or end, of their lives. And that speculation was completely confirmed when they saw what con was flying at the head of the formation.

It was Megatron.


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY new chapter. Hope you guys like it thanks for reviewing and reading :) ill try to write the rest as fast as i possibly can. Happy almost halloween!**

Bee stared in horror at the leader of their enemies approaching. This was his first time leading a mission and he gets paired with the most notoriously cruel mechs? He knew everybot wit him was gonna have to fight pretty hard to stay functioning. It was too late to run now. And besides, Bee thought, if they could succeed in stalling Megatron, they could save the all spark from his grasp.

"This is not good at all." Said Arcee looking at Bee.

"I know" he said directly to Arcee before raising his voice for the others to hear. " alright I know this looks bad, and that's because it is, it is very bad. But if there is anybody that needs to be stalled its Megatron. He is the one searching for the all spark anyway. The plan is to drag the battle out as long as we can and try to deactivate as many cons as possi..."

BOOOOM.

Bee was interrupted by a shot from Megatrons enormous pulse cannon, which meant they was now in range. The battle was about to begin.

Bee sent a quick text to Optimus and Ironhide:  
_try to launch the allspark of as fast as possible We can only hold Megatron for so long._

He encrypted the message with autobot code and sent it off ,turning towards the formation of planes and firing shots at their wings.

Ironhide got the message nanoclicks after bee had sent it and looked at Optimus. His leader gave him a solemn look to let Hide know that he had also received the message.

"You said this wouldn't happen!" Ironhide roared.

"I said that it was very unlikely, but still a possibility. " Optimus said keeping a cool facade. "This is indeed bad, but if we are to send the allspark out of my brothers reach he must be stalled somehow. Bumblebee is a capable soldier."

"I know he is, but Megatron is a cruel tyrant and I doubt he would spare Bee just because he is a youngling."

Optimus could not think of an adequate answer and the two continued to work in silence, Ironhide fuming and Optimus thinking.

There was no need to try and ground the planes, because as Bee had just discovered, they were heading straight towards them and were landing without the help of energon rounds in their faceplates.

There were about 20 cons landing and assembling for battle. All of them were fairly large and of various dark colors. The mech who stood out was Megatron, his silver armor glowed in the darkness of the battlefield, and even from far away Bee could see the evil sneer on his face plates.

The cons were about 30ft away and approaching fast. They were already shooting at the autobots, who tried their best to move out if the way of incoming bullets and energon rounds. This group was obviously the most skilled since they were chosen to be under Megatron's command for this important task.

In the midst of all this Megatron was simply walking slowly towards the fight as if he knew he had already won. He had locked optics with Bumblebee, and showed a cold, very confident look of pride in stature and expression.

This couldn't be right, Bee thought, Megatron was supposed to be energon thirsty, killing anyone in his way, why would he take so long to start fighting?

Meanwhile the 7 autobots were having a pretty tough time keeping their attackers at bay. They were way outnumbered and were losing energy fast.

Four large cons were fighting Arcee and the only way she was avoiding their forceful punches was by jumping around and using her lift weight and small size to keep one step ahead of them. She moved around them in circles, occasionally lashing out with her arm blades. They would aim punches at her and end up hitting each other when she moved. But she was tiring out and slowing down, only barely avoiding their blows.

Bee was dealing with five cons while staying close to Quickhit, who was helping him as best he could. They fought as one bot, standing back to back, partially so there would be no surprise attacks from behind and partially because Quick needed the support.

They were each taking on two cons and Bee had only managed to knock out the fifth. He was having a hard time with the con that he was facing now, a mech about his size colored completely black, even his optics were hidden by a black visor. His appearance gave the illusion of a moving shadow. Bee was having trouble seeing him so he switched to night vision, which helped considerably.

He was locked in a stalemate wrestling position with the shadow mech, their digits pressing back on each others shoulders, neither of them budging. He took the opportunity to look at his friends, Quickhit was doing considerably well for his condition but Moonstreaker was losing against three cons. The brother sister team of speedsky and skyshot were trying to work together but whenever they got close the cons surrounding them separated the pair.

Bee was abruptly brought back to his fight as the con fighting him pushed him back into Quickhit. The two went stumbling backwards and ran into the con that were fighting Quick. They quickly and clumsily regained their footing and face the cons. But somehow the shadow con had ended up behind them and tackled Quick. Bee tried to help him to no avail since the other cons had decided to tackle him.

A maroon colored con about twice Bee's size stood over him, about to cut his neck cables, when Megatron hollered: "HALT!"

The battle field fell silent and everyone, cons and bots alike, stared at the tyrant. " Bring me the yellow one and the small blue femme"

All the cons seemed to take that as ' bring the yellow and blue bots and slaughter the rest of the autobots.' because that is exactly what they did. They made quick work of it too. Right before Bee's optics his entire team was taken offline. He was mortified. He decided then and there that He would not let Arcee suffer the same fate until the cons had his deactivated cold frame.

Just as bee was thinking this, Megatron summoned the con who was holding Arcee like a doll. "So small autobot," Megatron said lifting her face up with one of his sharp metallic claws. " You seem to be a leading type. Tell me what you plan to do with the allspark and I will ensure that you have a quick demise."

Before Arcee could say she wouldn't tell him anything Bee blurted out: "She doesn't know, I do."

Megatron shot Arcee out of his minion's hands and assumed her to be dead. He stalked over to Bumblebee. "You better not have been lying, or the information would have died with her, and we would have a problem." Megatron said with an evil glint in his optics.

Megatron motioned for the other con to put Bee down, and no sooner had Bee's peds touched the ground than he was lifted by Megatron.

Megatron had a death grip on Bee' neck, and he was trying to get free. He tried to pry Megatrons hand off with no success, He decided to stop trying, if he was going to die he may as well stall Megatron for as long as he could before he offlined him. And bee had a small hope that Arcee was still alive so he wanted all attention in him, if she was online he hoped she would be smart enough to play dead.

"Tell me scout, where is the allspark?"

"I'll never tell you, who's to say I even know?" Bee said snidely, surprised at his own courage.

"I can see it in your optics scout, you know, and I will get the information out of you one way or another." He said menacingly.

Megatron gripped Bee's neck cables tighter, digging into his sensitive wiring, Bee suppressed a scream and thought of all his fellow soldiers who had fallen, he had to stay strong, if not for the entire autobot cause, then for the bots who gave their lives to save it.

"Never," Bee managed to wheeze out.

Megatron unsheathed his arm blade. He slashed Bumblebee across the cheek. Earning a shriek. Bee was ventilating hard, but he would never give in. His internal chronometer said that he only ha dto hold out a little longer before the launch sequence for the allspark would commence.

"Is it just me or are weaker than your brother?" Bee said pouring obnoxious tone in to every word.

At this Megatron heaved Bumblebee higher and threw him to the ground. The cons around him scattered, not wanting to get in the way of their fuming leader.

"Either you tell me," Megatron said lifting Bee by the arm,"or i'm afraid you will lose one of your appendages."

Megatron lifted Bee to eye level and stared straight into his optics. "I can see it in your optics scout, you know what Prime's plan is and I intend to find out." He said

Bee ventilated deeply, he needed a lot of courage to say why he wa about to say. Still at optic level with Megatron, Bee said "Man, does your breath smell. Oh, and no I won't tell you"

Bee braced himself as Megatron threw him to the ground with a roar of anger. He placed a massive foot on Bee's chest, denting the armor as he applied his weight. Megatron took hold of Bee's arm and yanked with all his might, channeling his anger at the small yellow scout into the move.

The pain was excruciating, Bee could barely stand it, but he thought about his fallen friends to keep the pain at bay. He thought about Ironhide and how Hide had found him as a sparkling and given him a future, the only thing keeping Bee going was the fact that he was saving the future of his planet and hopefully the sparklings that would be sparked from the allspark in the future. He wanted to give those bots a chance to survive too.

Bee's optics swam with dark pixels and he had trouble focusing. He forced himself to at least listen to what Megatron was saying, according to his internal chronometer if he could keep Megatron busy for 9 minutes and 37 seconds more, he could save the allspark. Bee wasn't sure he could even stay online for that long. He would have to try.

Bee's thoughts were interrupted when Megatron succeeded and was standing over the autobot holding a yellow arm.

Bee was petrified. He was staring at something that had been attached to his body his whole life in the hands of a con, it was like the horrible nightmares he had had when he was a sparkling. Bee wished with all his spark that he could wake up and run into Ironhide's arms crying. But this was reality and he would have to put up with is for about 8 more minutes.

"I don't have all day scout, either you tell me or you join all your other autobot friends in their graves." Megatron said gesturing with Bee's arm to the energon-stained battlefield. Bumblebee looked at what the decepticons had done, know he _definitely_ had to hold out long enough, he _couldn't_ let this happen to the entire race.

Bee tried to stay silent for as long as possible to drag out their interaction, which he could tell was coming to a close, one that would most likely end badly for him. The clicks passed with excruciating silence, only the sound of distant explosions and shouts filled the auditory receptors of the cons as they all looked at Bee, waiting for an answer.

7 minutes. "I guess you didn't get the memo Megatron, autobots don't betray each other like you guys do. I hear starscream is _extremely_ loyal to you." Bee said trying to think of things to say that would keep Megatron angry and mindless.

"GAAAAAHHHH" Megatron bellowed as he lifted Bee up by the neck cables. This was it, Bee thought, He was going to become one with the allspark, join his actual creators and all the soldiers he had not protected, He wasn't ready for this.

**I like reviews :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay another chapter! thanks for the reviews everyone! Happy almost Halloween(again)!  
**  
Bee was thrust to the ground multiple times and shot in various places. This was not the most pleasant fight he had ever had, in fact, he thought, this wasn't even a fight, this was him getting beat up.

5 minutes. Bee could barely focus on what 5 minutes meant with his helm smashing all over the place.

Finally Megatron stopped and suspended Bee from the ground. "I tire of these games scout, the only reason I am putting up with you is because if you didn't know anything you wouldn't have spent so much time insulting and distracting me. I'll give you credit scout you are a clever mech, thats why I know you will tell me what I was to know." growled Megatron, getting closer to Bee's face with each word.

"Yeah thats right I'm a genius and that's why I am never going to tell you anything." Bee managed to squeeze out through his vocal processor that was being clamped down on by Megatron.

4 minutes. Bee could do this he could stay alive for that long, well he sure hoped he could.

Megatron was getting tired of this useless prattle and these witty remarks of the annoying yellow autobot. "This isn't that difficult to understand, you tell me what I need to know and I terminate your spark painlessly, if I am feeling nice." Megatron couldn't stand much more of this he would made the autobot talk, and when he did he would make sure that his death was slow and painful.

"You know I don't think that's possible, to extinguish a spark painlessly, so its a definite no for me." Bee really didn't know where he was getting these corny responses from, there were tons of error messages in his processor saying how illogical it was to stand up to this particular mech with such snooty remarks. "I don't think you like my voice very much right now, am I right? so I won't tell you anything and therefore I'll spare you from hearing me speak again. How's that sound?"

3 minutes. "That sounds very appealing to me scout, you do not realize how much you will regret saying that, in a matter of moments I believe I will rid you of that horrible voice. Unless of course you would like to tell me what the autobots are planning." He said persuasively.

Bee had to hold out for two minutes, and he was running out of things to say. He would have to wait the longest time possible between responses. so he waited for about half a minute and then put a face on like he was about to say something. "Those words will never leave my vocal processor." He said as slowly as he could, trying to make it sound like it was even harder to speak than it actually was.

Megatron let out an aggravated yell and rumbled: "then you will never say anything again!" WIth that Megatron squeezed Bee's neck with immense force, digging his claws into the vocal processor.

Bee's neck cables sparked and crackled, creaking with the pressure from the tyrants hand. Bee let out an agonizing screech that turned into bursts of static as his Vocal processor was turned to scrap. 30 seconds. Bee focused long enough to send a text to Ironhide before the pain overcame him:  
Sorry I broke our promise.

Ironhide and the team had just finished the launch sequence and were standing guard to make sure everything went smoothly. He was standing around anxiously, his every thought about Bumblebee. He couldn't even believe that Bee had ran into Megatron, and the fact that they hadn't heard from Bee since his last text worried him beyond belief.

Ironhide felt a twinge in his spark before he received the second Text. He knew something was wrong and was about to ask Optimus for permission to leave, when he got the horrible text. He staggered backwards holding his spark. His spark really didn't hurt that much compared to if he and Bee had an actual familial bond, but for him this feeling was way worse than anything he had ever felt. It was nothing really, just a little knot, but it meant so much, it meant that Bee could be... No he wouldn't think about that, He had to be okay.

Optimus, who was also upset that Bumblebee had gone silent after the text, looked over to Ironhide who was leaning on a wall, but it looked more like he wanted to punch the wall then use it for support. Hide looked up and met optics with Optimus. An understanding passed between them and Ironhide Transformed and sped out of the Well of allsparks.

Megatron let Bee fall to the ground with a thud and stood over him like a hunter standing over his kill. Bee couldn't even try to touch his wound to help soothe his pain, his remaining arm wasn't working well and the pain was overflowing his processor. He focused on simply keeping his internal chronometer working so he could tell when the allspark would be shot into space.

20 seconds

Megatron lifted his sword ready to kill the annoying autobot scout who had wasted his time and breath. He would enjoy this.

10 seconds.

He plunged his sword down towards Bee's spark but as he came down a huge pulse of energy shook the entire planet. All the the decepticons and autobots on Cybertron felt it. It was so powerful that it made bots and cons alike waver with weakness. It felt like millions of sparks reaching out at once.

It was this pulse of energy that saved Bee. Megatron faltered and looked confusedly towards Tyger-pax's borders. A huge beam of blue light shot up from inside the gates. A gust of air that reached the farthest ends of Cybertron blew from the city and was felt by Bee and the cons surrounding him.

2 seconds.

1 second.

A deafening boom rang through the landscape of Cybertron. If Bee could've covered his auditory receptors he would've. But all he could do was lay there as the blast shook the ground.

A huge grey rocket shot from the middle of Tyger-Pax. It was surrounded by an intense blue light, brighter than the two suns of Cybertron combined. All the bots on the planet had to look away or risk being temporarily blinded.

Once the light had died down a little and Megatron had realized what had happened he let out a bellow just as loud as the allspark rocketing into space and transformed into a jet. He flew full speed towards the borders, followed by all his minions.

Bee had time to send a weak distress signal before he blacked out

-

Ironhide drove through the rough terrain pushing the limits of his tanks and tires. He commed Rachet and asked him to leave the Arc with a team of medics and go to Bee's last logged coordinates. Rachet was closer and would arrive faster and hopefully in time.

Ironhide could barely think as he drove, the terrain passing him in streaks. All he could see was images of a mutilated energon covered Bee, He tried to tell himself that Bee would be fine and that they didn't even know what had happened. Maybe he was fine and it was all some misunderstanding. But as hard as Ironhide tried he could not get the images of Bumblebee lying in pieces out of his processor. It didn't help that the pain in Ironhide's spark wasn't getting better it was getting worse. Hide kept reading the text over and over, trying to think of something else that it could mean. He put all his energy into his wheels and drove without pause.

-

Rachet arrived shortly after getting the text from Ironhide. The old medic was worried sick, Bee was family to everyone on the ark and he intended to keep their family whole. It would devastate the entire ship if Bee didn't make it.

Rachet reached Bee's last coordinates and looked around, there wasn't much to see. The ground was smoking in some places and splattered with energon. But from his scans the energon was Decepticon not autobot. After he transformed and walked a bit farther he found six cons with no life signals scattered on the ground. Bee and his troops had done a thorough job.

He kept going, following his instinct as a medic and a soldier. He knew the battle would have moved backwards if the cons were coming from the direction he was going so he went that way.

after going a few yards He stepped on something, he looked down to see the light blue and pink armor of Shyshot. He looked a bit further to find her brother laying near her his dark blue armor dull and scratched. Ratchets spark ached, but he was forced to leave after he did a scan for life. Sadly they were both offline. As a medic he had to keep a hardened spark and be able to move on from a fallen friend to find others. He observed the badly damaged Quickhit and soon after moonstreak strewn on the ground like a rag doll. Neither showed signs of life.

This was not looking good, Rachet knew Bee would put his life on the line for his team so if they were dead then... His thoughts were interrupted by a moan and he shifting and grinding of metal.

Rachet transformed his hand into a gun just in case but quickly went to investigate, hopeful that it was Bee or Arcee.

He found the later Standing up slowly. She wasn't badly damaged, just scorched from a large shot wound, but she looked mentally shaken. Rachet went over to her and provided some support.

"No Rachet," she huffed " you've gotta find Bee. Megatron.. And his arm...help him" she managed before she had to stop for a breath.

Rachet handed her off to another Medic and went searching for Bee. From what Arcee said there was a chance that he was still functioning. Rachet did a full scan of the area around him. He scanned a ten yard radius setting his scanners to the highest sensitivity.

At first he didn't see anything but as he scanned once more as tiny amount of living energy showed up. He was not far from it actually. He moved towards it and picked up a weak distress signal. He quickly tracked it and found out that Bee had sent it less than 20 minutes ago. He rushed forward, hoping this meant Bee was alive.

He arrived at the coordinates and looked around. He didn't see anything until a glint of yellow showed up in the rubble. He approached with speed and looked in horror at a detached yellow arm. He pressed on, leaving the arm, it would only be of any use to him if Bee was online.

He traveled about 10 feet and found what he was looking for.

Bee was laying in a heap on the ground, missing an arm and covered in energon. His neck was the source of most the energon, which deeply worried rachet, neck wounds were one of the most difficult to survive and recover from. But his spark was still pulsing and that gave Rachet hope.

He kneeled next Bee surveying the damage. Several other medics approached behind him. They would have to do some repairs here and then move Bee back to the ark if he was going to survive.

-

As Ironhide approached he tried to prepare himself but he knew it wouldn't help and he would have some sick nervous breakdown and try to kill someone. He saw five medics, 2 standing and 2 kneeling around something. Another was off to the side tending to Arcee. Ironhide was relieved that she was functioning but the worry for Bee rivaled the hope he got from seeing Arcee.

He rushed over to Rachet and pushed through the medics to see Bee. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was like his worst nightmares had become a reality. His poor little youngling was an energon covered husk. The bot he had found and raised was now hanging on to life by a thread.

Hide was surprised at how he felt, instead if being incredibly angry he felt like melting into the shadows and crying. But he would never let anyone else know that.

Ironhide forced himself to speak "Rachet how is he?" Ironhide swallowed, waiting for the answer.

"Not good," Rachet said looking down at Bee. "His arm can be fixed but I'm not sure about his neck. We've stabilized him for now but we need to get him back to base or he won't make it." He placed a hand on Ironhide's back, expecting it to get shrugged off but Ironhide just stood there.

Rachet turned to one of the medics under command, "Send for a ground bridge and tell those back at base to prepare the med bay. And hurry, I'm afraid he doesn't have much time" The medic listened to Rachet and did as he was told, and soon there was a swirling green portal in their vicinity.

**Reviews are nice! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter (idk why i say that every time, I mean you guys know that this is a new chapter whatever)! This one took a while to write it was difficult to construct, I'm also not good at medical scenes so yeah..**

**enjoy! happy almost halloween for the third time!**

The medics collectively carried Bee through the Groundbridge, one of them supporting Arcee, Ironhide walking briskly behind. They entered base to find almost all of the occupants of the Ark staring at them. Once everyone had heard about their lively youngling being injured they came as quickly as possible.

Ironhide looked around at all the bots in front of him. Bee had touched so many lives, he had gave everyone such hope, and Hide had had the pleasure of being closest with him and taking care of him. Bee was always worrying about others and now everyone was worrying about him. If Bee didn't make it Ironhide didn't think he could stand to stay on the Ark anymore, everybot there would just remind him of Bumblebee, because they all contributed to his personality. He got his snooty side from the twins, his dedication from optimus, and his intelligence from Ratchet.

Ratchet made a path through all the worried bystanders to the Med bay. He set up a berth and immediately went to work. Everyone was forced out of the Med bay, even Ironhide and Optimus. Medics got complete control in these types of situations. Ironhide was not very happy about having to sit outside the doors of the Med bay, but when Rachet said that it would help Bee he readily agreed as well as ushered everyone else out.

Now Ironhide was sitting with his back against the wall next to the Med bay Door, He didn't care that he didn't have a chair, He would let all the other bots sit in chairs, he wanted to be as close to Bee as possible without being inside the medbay.

Ironhide looked up at everyone around him, Optimus was standing leaned up against one wall, Arcee was getting checked out by a medic, the twins were snoozing with their heads on each other's shoulders, and there were countless others standing, sitting, leaning, and napping, but no one was leaving.

Hide could feel Bee's pain through their link. Ironhide had known that they had a spark bond, but he didn't know that it was actually a bond that could transfer feelings. Normal spark bonds allowed the bonded to feel one another's emotions, their pain, their joy, but because Bee was an orphan he had never expected to have a bond with him. Ironhide had found Bee in the destroyed youth sectors. He was all alone under a huge piece of rubble, Ironhide and the others had split up, hoping to find survivors but no one really had expected to. Ratchet had said that his scans showed no signs of life, but Ironhide had a feeling and refused to leave until they had searched the premises. It was as though primus had meant Bee to be with Ironhide, and now he was ripping him away from him, from all of the bots that loved him.

Ratchet worked frantically inside the med bay. He had the two trainees he trusted most assisting him, he couldn't possibly repair all of what Megatron had done without assistance.

When he first got in with Bee he had had trouble getting him on the berth and hooking him up to the machines because he was completely unconscious. Rachet had asked for Ironhide's help with that since he was much stronger. Ironhide easily lifted Bee up, it made Rachet think back to the days when Bee would fall asleep in random, inconvenient places an Ironhide had to come and take him to bed. Ratchet's spark ached to think about how innocent and young Bee was and how this had to happen to him.

When he had started the repairs he had been pretty confident that he could patch Bee up but as time passed he became less and less sure of himself. He started by cleaning Bee's wounds and welding all his split lines shut. He moved on to Bee's neck because if he didn't fix that fast then Bee would lose energon circulation in his processor. Rachet worked swiftly, forcing his hands to stay steady, although his spark was beating erratically.

After he had hooked Bee's processor up to it's own energon supply he tried to salvage Bee's voice box, but the longer he studied and cleaned it the less and less he thought that Bee would ever speak again. He decided he wouldn't tell anyone this, especially Ironhide, until he was absolutely certain. He knew it would devastate the youngling, who loved his voice almost as much as he loved Ironhide, and wanted to keep unnecessary panic from everyone's processors, these days everybot had enough on their processors.

Hours later Ratchet exited the med bay exhausted, only to be bombarded by dozens of optics staring right at him, filled with worry and concern. Rachet couldn't form words, he had let everyone down, he had stabilized Bee but he had no idea if he would ever be conscious again. All they could do was wait, and he had to tell all these bots who were counting on his medical expertise this.

He ventilated deeply and took a step forward. "I would like to let everyone know that Bee is alright, for now. But he has not awakened from stasis and there is no way to tell when or if he will." Ratchet watched as the entire room let out a sigh of relief, only to resort back to their original expressions of despair.

Rachet spoke again, "I suggest you all go about business as usual and I will let you know if there is any progress made." Then he turned to Ironhide and helped him off the floor, "you can come and see him now if you would like," he said softly to the weathered warrior. Ironhide nodded and walked slowly through the door.

Hide had to stop himself for a moment before he looked at Bee, he had to keep his emotions in check, Hide hated to admit it but even he knew that when he was angry it didn't end well for anybot. He composed himself as best he could went to stand beside Bee's medical berth.

He looked down at Bee's small frame, it was dented badly but was free of energon and his arm was reattached. Seeing Bee like this made too many emotions flow through Ironhide. He felt angry at the decepticons for being so cruel and at himself for letting Bee fight in this war. He felt sad, his charge might never emerge from stasis. And most of all he felt helpless, He couldn't do anything to help Bee right now, and he didn't help him when he needed it the most. Hide made a promise to himself that he would not leave Bee's side as long as he was in the Med bay.

"I'm so sorry Bee, I didn't do my job, I didn't protect you. I should have tried harder to keep you out of the field. You had to grow up so fast, you're still a sparkling and you're fighting in a war. You couldn't be a better soldier, you're loyal, brave and you put everyone's safety before your own. You have always been an angel, you are the nicest bot I know and everyone loves you. That's why you have to keep fighting, you can't let everyone down, angels aren't supposed to offline." Ironhide told Bee as he sat there. He stared at the floor, remembering the day he had found Bee.

It hadn't actually been that long ago, Bee was quite young as of now. It was a cold day and the civil war was just starting to escalate. Most of Cybertron was neutral then and the war seemed like something that would pass. The decepticons and autobots usually kept the fighting amongst themselves not threatening neutral life, everyone had thought that places like the youth centers would always be safe, safer actually, that's why many bots sent their sparklings and younglings there when the war seemed to become more hostile. It was meant to be a safehaven, off base to any both factions, but soon it became a target.

That day the cons had been particularly quiet and Ironhide was starting to suspect that they were up to something. Mid-way through the day huge explosions were heard at the autobot base and they immediately got word that the youth sectors were being attacked. This was a turning point in the war, it showed that the cons were willing to cross the line to obtain their goals.

Ironhide and about every other autobot had gotten there as fast as possible but it was too late and there was nothing left but smoking rubble and offlined frames. Ratchet had scanned for life and said there was none, but everyone thought they should check for survivors. the youth sectors were so large that everyone had to split up to cover all the ground.

They searched for hours and found nothing but more dead frames. Just as Ironhide was turning to leave the area he was searching he heard the sound of clanking metal. He turned around and approached a moving piece of metal. He lifted the metal square with ease and found himself staring at two baby blue optics filled with tears. He had gently picked up the crying yellow sparkling and held him close to his spark, trying to soothe the pain he was feeling.

When Hide had brought him back no one believed he would make it but Ironhide insisted that he would and stayed near the sparkling for his entire recovery.

Now Ironhide found himself in the same position, staring at his charge, the bot he cared about most, and willing him to pull through. Hide smiled when he thought about how Bee wouldn't let him go anywhere once he had been found and wouldn't let anyone else hold him. At first Hide had not liked the idea of becoming his guardian but he soon realized that he didn't have much of a choice. But soon that obligation became his pleasure and the annoying yellow bucket of bolts his pride and joy.

Bee had opened the old mech up and actually got to his feelings, a thing no one aboard the Ark had ever been able to do. Hide would do anything for Bee and vice versa, there was a bond there that nothing could come between.

Ironhide stayed there for two days. Watching almost every mech and femme aboard the Ark come and go from the med bay. He didn't recharge much, only dozing off once in awhile. He didn't leave at all for energon, until Ratchet forced him to leave and get some, but he came back immediately after. Ironhide willed Bee to wake up with his every waking thought and tried to think about how this would all be over and Bee would be fine. But the longer he waited there, the smaller that hope became.

Near nightfall on the second day Ironhide was sitting alone with Bee. Ratchet had gone to write some reports and most bots aboard the Ark were getting ready to recharge. Ironhide was thinking of a particular memory when Bee had been missing for an entire day and he had been worried sick, going around the ship yelling at every bot who got in his way and overreacting to every piece of information concerning Bee. Jazz had ended up finding Bee, when he fell from a vent on the ceiling onto jazz's helm, Jazz had gladly returned the yellow sparkling, not wanting Ironhides Reign of terror to last any longer. Hide was just thinking of how relieved he had been when he heard a burst of static. He jumped up and looked at Bee. He was slowly opening his optics and looking around in a daze.

Bee tried to say something to Ironhide when he saw him, but soon found that all that came out instead of words was static. Bee sent a text to hide  
what's going on?

**I appreaciate reviews :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reviewing everyone! Here's another chapter. Happy actual Halloween now! theres a bit of a scary nightmare part at the end for halloween! :) **

Ironhide had immediately commed Ratchet when Bee had woken up, and had run to his side.

Ironhide put a hand on Bee's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Bee it's okay, you're fine, you're in the med bay it's alright, no ones going to hurt you." Ironhide said in a calm steady voice.

Bee just looked up at Ironhide, he was dazed and still terrified of the things he had seen. The memory of his team getting slaughtered was still fresh on his processor, and his neck and arm hurt like the pit. He could Barely focus on what Ironhide was saying, but he tried to lock optics with him and ask a silent question, he had figured out it was not a good idea to speak.

Ironhide looked into Bee's optics and saw worry and concern, but the most overpowering emotion present there was guilt, Hide knew what he was asking. "Arcee is fine, but the others...they, they didn't make it Bee. I'm so sorry, but that is not your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself for that." The last sentence was useless though, because Ironhide could tell that Bee had stopped listening. Bee blamed himself for the death of all of his teammates, and Ironhide was afraid he would never let that guilt go. Bee was a very sensitive mech and held everyone he knew close to his spark, a loss like this would forever damper the upbeat mech's attitude.

Ratchet came rushing in, he had hurriedly left a meeting the second Ironhide had commed him. He saw that Bee's optics were open, but he could tell that he wouldn't have enough energy to keep them open for longer. "Hello Bumblebee, I'm glad you are still functioning after the crazy stunt you pulled with Megatron." Ratchet said, trying to cheer Bee up, but he could tell that he had struck a nerve because Bee flinched at the mention of Megatron's name. Ratchet approached Bee and checked his stats on the monitors. He was functioning well considering what he had been through only a few days ago. But there was one thing that was still bugging Ratchet, Bee's voice.

He was now almost completely sure that Bee would never speak again, and he figured he should tell Ironhide before he told Bee. "Bumblebee you need to recharge to recover, please rest." Bee just stared at him for a moment, but soon closed his optics and fell into a light recharge.

"Ironhide I need to tell you something." Ratchet said pulling Ironhide aside. "Bee is going to make a full recovery but there is some bad news, some very bad news."

"What is it Ratch'? He'll be alright won't he?"Ironhide said, glancing over at Bee.

"Physically yes, but Mentally he is unstable. For one thing he is still quite traumatized from what happened, but there is more." Ratchet paused and gave Ironhide time to respond, when he didn't Ratchet continued, "He may never be able to speak again. Megatron destroyed his vocal processor beyond repair, I had to remove it or it would have caused even more complications."

Ironhide couldn't even fathom what he was hearing, Bee wouldn't be able to speak? He let himself just stand there for a moment contemplating how he felt. His anger at himself had already escalated to a point where it would probably never go away, and his empathy for Bee was so strong that it actually woke the youngling up through their spark bond.

Rachet and Hide turned towards the berth and saw Bee leaning up on his arms. He had just woken up and had groggy looking optics, but he managed to look at Ironhide and ask what was wrong through optic contact. Ironhide was so proud of Bee, here he was laying damaged in the Med bay and he wakes up because he thinks that something bad happened to his Guardian. Ironhide would never understand how so much love could fit into such a small spark.

"Well Bee, we have something to tell you, and this may be hard to accept but you need to know."Ironhide said, approaching Bee and giving rachet a segway to tell him the bad news.

"Bee when you were...harmed by Megatron," Ratchet said choosing his words carefully, "Your vocal processor was damaged. I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to repair it, I'm so sorry Bee, as of now you won't be able to speak normally. But you can still text and comm us."

Bee just stared, which he had been doing a lot lately, he couldn't really imagine not having a voice. He knew that when he had tried to say something earlier, nothing had come out but static. It was an eerie feeling to know that something should come out of your mouth when you want it to and it doesn't. I was almost like he had something stuck in his throat and he couldn't get anything past that block.

Ironhide and Ratchet were staring at him, He knew they were waiting to see what he would do or how he would react, but he just felt so. . . numb. He had so much pain in his processor from the memories of his last battle and he just couldn't fit another piece of pain in anywhere or his processor would explode.

Bee simply chose to look away, he didn't want all this attention right now, he didn't want the others to be worrying about him, he didn't want them to go out of their way to pity him, he didn't want to be the source of so much worry and sorrow.

Bee just wanted all of this to go away, he wanted to start over three days ago and do everything differently. But that was the cruel way of life, there was never any turning back, only moving forward no matter how rough the road ahead. Almost like you were being pushed by a giant boulder down a hill, and you could never stop until you were squashed at the bottom and it was all over. Bee felt like the boulder had caught up with him before he had reached the bottom.

Ironhide was afraid Bee would lock himself away inside and made a move to stop this from happening. He reached out a hugged Bee. He transferred feelings of warmth and safety through their bond and simply stayed like that until Bee was ready to let go.

Ratchet left then, He figured that he should let them work it out without interference, and went to tell the rest of the Ark that Bee had merged from stasis as well as the bad news.

Bee pulled away from the hug and looked up at his guardian, then he just sat there looking down.

Ironhide was surprised at how much emotion Bee's optics held, he guessed that he had never noticed when Bee had had a voice since he didn't need to read what those optics were saying.

After a few minutes of silence Bee sent a text to Ironhide.  
Everyone is saying they are sorry, but its not their fault. why?

Ironhide was still amazed at how caring Bee was. "Because Bee, bots will feel bad for you, they don't want anything like this to happen to anyone they care about. They aren't saying sorry that they did something, they are saying that they are sorry that this happened. Everybot on this ship cares about you Bee, and you can't forget that. Don't feel bad that they are worried about you, it means they care about you. Everybot cares about you. I care about you." Ironhide said, surprised that he had said something so wise. He hoped that Bee took what he said into consideration.

Shortly after this conversation Bee fell back into recharge. Hide observed that he wasn't sleeping very peacefully, he was probably having nightmares, Ironhide tried to reach out with their spark bond but was rejected with a prick of pain, yep, Ironhide thought, Bee was definitely having nightmares.

Bee found himself in a familiar burning battlefield, except this time it looked more like a graveyard then just normal land. The air was stiff with no wind at all. The smoke smelled of energon, a smell which Bee had become all too used to during his previous battle. He couldn't see a horizon line, he could only see a wide circle of graves around him burning on the red landscape. Beyond that, everything melted into darkness.

Bee stood there for a long time, after awhile he started to try and read the names on the graves, but every time he got close enough to read something, the flames became so bright he had to look way.

Bee was starting to get scared, he was alone in a terrifying place he had never been and he didn't know what to do. Just when he was about to give up and sit there for all eternity, he heard a laugh.

It sounded familiar to him but somehow alien. It was almost like the laugh he had when he was a tiny sparkling. But it was deeper and sounded a bit less innocent than one would think a sparkling's laugh should sound like. Bee couldn't tell where it was coming from, until two red optics emerged in the murky darkness and approached him. When they reached the point where Bee could see, he wished he couldn't. It was Megatron, and to Bee's horror he was the one laughing. He had stolen Bee's laugh and was using to to mock him.

As Megatron approached his laugh became deeper and more his own than Bee's. He stopped about 2 feet from Bee and leaned down to his optic level.

"Are you afraid, scout?" It wasn't what he had said that paralyzed Bee with fear, it was the voice he had used. It was like a mix of every bot he had ever heard's voice all talking at once. But somehow it sounded solid, and whole, like it was just one bot.

"You should be," Megatron said in the unified voices. He looked to the graves on Bee's left and raised his arm, the ground began to creak and groan with pressure.

To Bee's horror, the frames of his fallen comrades emerged from the cracking ground. Their dead optics were red and filled with fire, their armor burning as well. He saw Quickhit, Moonstreaker, Shyshot and Speedsky, then he began to see other bots, ones who weren't offline.

Arcee emerged from grave reaching out a fiery hand, Optimus unsheathed a sword of fire as he rose from the ground. Bee saw more, and more, pretty soon everybot he knew was there, all moving towards him, some limping, some crawling, all one huge flame.

Bee though it couldn't get any worse when he saw something that made his greatest fears his reality. Ironhide, a fiery zombie, moving towards him with a look of pure hatred on his face.

Bee heard a maniacal laugh, he turned to see Megatron laughing loudly, and soon everybot surrounding him joined in, making one giant horrible roar of laughter.

Then it abruptly stopped, and Megatron turned to Bee and suddenly Bee felt like he was getting smaller, but Megatron was actually growing in size. He grew until he was so tall that all Bee could see of his upper torso was his red optics glowing in the darkness above. Megatron started to chuckle, but this time it wasn't along with all the bots he kne, this time it was just megatron, he was laughing in his own voice all alone. It echoed off of walls that Bee couldn't see, and reverberated back to Bee over and over.

Megatron lifted his foot slowly and brought it down to squish all the fiery figures below him, Bee tried to yell for them to move, even if they were evil they were still his friends, But nothing came out, He tried and tried to yell but he couldn't form words. He tried to move but he was anchored down. He watched in horror the giant metal ped landed in front of him with a deafening boom. Energon oozed from beneath the silver ped, smoke enveloped the ground from the exstinguished fires, and all of a sudden Megatron disappeared and left the smashed remains for Bumblebee to see

Bee Tried to scream but all that came out was a loud burst of static. It hurt to scream but he kept screaming. He screamed like nothing in the world mattered, he screamed like he had a voice.

Ironhide had dozed off when he was woken up from his recharge by static screams. His optics shot open and he saw Bee, wide awake, screaming his helm off.

**I like reviews! :) i use too many smiley faces :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone tanks for reading/following/reviewing/favorite-ing my story so far. I'm not sure if this should be the last chapter, tell me what you think. enjoy!**

"Bee what's wrong?" Ironhide said, trying to calm the screaming youngling. Bee wouldn't say/text a word. He just sat there crying. Ironhide imagined this was a time Bee would definitely want his voice back. Some things just couldn't be captured in writing, like emotions.

"You had a nightmare?" Bee nodded. "We'll it wasn't real and you are safe now."

Bee looked up at him with watery optics.  
_But no one else will be._  
He managed to text before he went into another bout of crying.

"Bee, what do you mean?" Ironhide inquired.

_In my nightmare no one was safe, and I couldn't save you._

"Oh Bee," Ironhide said taking his charge into his arms, "It was just a nightmare, it doesn't show you the truth it shows you what you are afraid of. And you shouldn't be afraid of not being able to protect us, we are here to protect you, you are too young to be thinking about these kind of things. Besides if any con came within 10 miles of you I would shove his helm up his aft and kick him so hard he would fly off of cybertron." Bee smiled a little at the ridiculous image Hide had just illustrated, but his expression soon went back to sad and afraid.

_But its not possible to always be ready, to always be prepared to fight. there are always surprise attacks. What if you or any other bot is caught off guard, what then?_

"Bee you can't avoid danger, it's part of life. The only way to stay out of danger is to try, you can never be sure of what will happen." Ironhide said, trying to set a good foundation for these kinds of thoughts in Bee's processor.

Bee wished that it wasn't like that, he wished he could keep everyone he loved safe from harm. But he knew that would never happen, they were fighting a war, there were always casualties, and injuries. Bee brought a digit up to his neck. He flinched a bit, the scar was still sore. He traced the it slowly, this was a part of him now, it would always be there. He would just have to accept it. He still couldn't believe this was all real, that it wasn't a nightmare, he knew life was not that kind though.

Ironhide saw the youngling tracing his scar. "You're still the same old Bee to me, your voice was a part of you, but being without a voice can become a part of you too. I know you'll find a way to make it work." Ironhide might have said more but before he could Rachet entered.

"Hey Bee, get ready because you are about to have _a lot_ of visitors." rachet said looking back through the door at the bots waiting to come in. "I'll have them come in one at a time." he glanced back at the large group, "make that two at a time." Bee needed recharge and he would never get any if Ratchet let all these bots in one at a time.  
Ratchet went back into the hall and faced almost every bot on the Ark. "You can go in two at a time, everyone find a partner and I'll call you inside when it's your turn." Ratchet said sighing. Everybot scrambled together and tried to appear organized when Optimus passed.

Ratchet saw Optimus and figured he'd better let their leader in first. "Optimus you may speak to Bumblebee now." Ratchet said looking up at the Prime.

"Thank you Ratchet." He said walking through the door.

"Hello Bumblebee, how are you feeling?" Optimus said in his baritone voice.

Bee looked away. Here he was in front of his leader, whom he had failed, one of the two survivors of the group he was supposed to keep safe.

Ironhide was going to text optimus and inform him of Bee's guilt but apparently Optimus was pretty good at reading emotions. "Bumblebee do not harbor feelings of guilt, I am not angry with you, nor will I ever be at any bot who has preformed such a heroic act." Optimus said coming closer to the frightened youngling. It pained him to see such a young soul so traumatized.

Again, Optimus read Bee's expression, "It was in no way your fault Bumblebee. Megatron is a ruthless killer and he wouldn't have spared your comrades even if you did tell him what he wanted to know. You alone saved the all spark from his clutches." Optimus said, "I am very proud to have a soldier like you within my ranks."

Bee looked up at Optimus, who gave him a warm smile. Bee returned the smile as best he could, but soon it turned into a wince as he tried to say something. He kept forgetting that he couldn't actually form words.

Optimus saw this pain as a confirmation of an idea that had been formulating in the back of his mind, "I know you will need time to adjust to life without a voice, and that you probably do not wish to re-enter battle any time soon, so I am giving you permission to stay at base until you, and your gaurdian feel that you are ready."

Bee looked relieved at this, he didn't think he could stand seeing even the smallest amount of spilled energon for quite some time. He needed time to recover and get used to being a mute. He needed time to let things sink in.

"I will leave you now, it would appear you are about to have a large amount of guests. I hope you feel better." Optimus said walking out the door.

With that, the multitudes of bots outside started to come and go from Bee's side. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker managed to get in first, everyone let the go since they were the youngest excluding Bee and would get quite restless waiting outside for too long, and no one wanted to deal with that.

They said hello to Bee and talked constantly, asking him questions and giving him good wishes. They fought with each other here and there, but were overall well behaved, especially when Ironhide would give them a glare. Their visit ended when they got a bit too rough with each other and Bee got nervous. Ironhide became cross and picked them up and dropped them on their afts outside the door. No one was surprised to see them dumped out by Bee's overprotective guardian, they were always causing trouble.

Prowl came alone to see Bee next, he talked to him for a little while and left with a few words of wisdom for Bee.

Then came Jazz along with cliffjumper, they cheered Bee up by telling him a funny story about when Bee was little and he had gotten into an escape pod and Ironhide had almost blown a gasket. They left Bee laughing and Ironhide scowling, and left to go on patrol.

Mirage surprised Bee by turning invisible and appearing next to Blurr who had seemed to be alone. They talked for a while, blurr would've talked for longer if Ironhide hadn't thrown him out for the irritating pace of his words.

Arcee came in with help from Elita and empathized with Bee about the battle. They talked it out and Arcee tried to make Bee feel better about his experience. Bee was very happy to see that she was alive, but it also made him sad since it reminded him of the others that hadn't made it.

This went on for quite some time, with bots coming and going, laughing and chatting, and through it all Bee kept a positive attitude, he wasn't sure if it was genuine at first but as time passed he felt better and better. His life was filled with so much love.

He stayed up for all the bots that came to see him but as soon as the last of them had left he was out like a light. He had had a lot of excitement for the last few days and he needed recharge more than anything. It would help him, it would allow his processor to rest and work out how it felt. And this time he was pretty sure he wouldn't have any nightmares.

**possibly**** the end, PM or something if you would like to see more or have ideas.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I decided to continue please pm or review with any ideas or comments. I would like to thank Bee4ever for some ideas and inspiration thanks!**

**enjoy this stuff i dont own**

Bee was finally allowed out of the med bay for the first time since his injury. He was now ablw to walk around freely but had to have another bot with him at all times, that bit was mostly Ioronhide, since he refused to leave the little bot's side for more than 5 clicks.

Bee enjoyed the feeling of his peds on the ground, he still needed to lean on Ironhide, who had an arm around the much shorter bot, but was just happy to be out of the boring med bay.  
Bee wobbled a bit but Ironhide reached his hand out and kept him from falling.

_Thanks hide_ Bee texted

"What did you think I was gonna do? Let the mean old floor hurt you, Bee" Ironhide said with a hearty chuckle.

Bee started to laugh, but it caught in his throat and he ended up coughing. He decided it was better to just smile.

If there was one thing Ironhide hated Megatron more than anything form it was taking away Bee's laugh. Bee loved to laugh, he laughed at almost everything as a sparkling and had carried that trait into younglinghood. It made Hide sad to think that his charge would never be able to laugh again.

Bee looked up at Hide and widened his smile, trying to cheer up the back mech, who had slowed his pace and had distant and stormy look on his faceplates.

Ironhide snapped out of it and returned the smile to Bee, patting him on the shoulder as reassurance.

Bee knew how Hide felt, The whole time Bee had been in the med bay he had felt scared and sad and angry all at once and often tuned out what others were saying to him. But now that he was out of the med bay he felt better, like his life could move on from the traumatic experience. He saw the new day as a time to try and improve his sad state.

Of course he would still have ups and downs, and sometimes he would be sad but he had officially started on the road to recovery by taking the initiative to get better. At first he had just wanted to lock himself away for eternity and escaping the med bay now seemed like a much better alternative.

Hide and Bee reached their quarters with a bit of struggle on Bee's part but it hadn't taken them too long and now they were standing in front of their door.

Bee hadn't been in the room since before he had been injured, and was nervous of how it would feel to be in such a normal place after his life had been so disrupted. He was nervous about how he would react.

Ironhide could tell that Bee was nervous so he ventured to ask the youngling before opening the door, "You ready Bee?"

Bee looked up at his loving guardian, he wanted to say yes but he found it almost as hard to text that word as it would be to try and say it, so instead he decided to answer Ironhide's question by sitting down on the floor outside of the room and waiting until he got up enough courage to go in. Ironhide got the message and sat next to Bee wanting to wait until his charge was ready, there was no need to take the healing process back a step.

They sat there for hours both waiting for the right time. Just when it seemed that it would never come, Bee started to move and nodded at Ironhide.

Hide opened the door and the two slowly walked into the room. It was dark for a click before the lights automatically turned on and showed Bee the place he had been so apprehensive about entering.

It appeared just as he remembered, the mess he had left off all his things was still the same and it looked as though nothing had even been moved. Bee felt a bit dizzy but he eventually steadied himself and was able to walk around by himself. after staring at the room for a while he felt at ease and was able to relax.

The more he thought about it the more tired he was so he decided to go into recharge.

Ironhide didn't need a text to see the sleepy look in the scout's optics, and he had soon scooped up his charge and placed him on the berth, not bothering to ask if he wanted to sleep in the same berth, he knew Bee would need his presence for a while to be able to even enter recharge and sleep somewhat peacefully.

That night Bumblebee only woke once for comfort about a nightmare, an improvement from last night when he had had at least three different nightmares. Ironhide hoped that it was a sign that Bee was getting back into a sense of normalcy and comfort.

2 YEARS LATER

Haha bet you can't catch me Bee texted to Sunny and Sides as they chased him around the obstacle course.

Bee had recently resumed training and was getting to be quite skilled. He and the twins were currently playing a sort of lazer tag game where they had to hit each other's targets to win. Whoever won got to dare the other two to do whatever he wanted them to do, at least that was the way the twins and Bee played.

"Come back here, you little slagger!" Sideswipe yelled turning the corner he had seen Bee turn moments before. Bee was actually hiding behind the other side of the wall, he had managed to lead both brothers down the same path and they were about to collide when they turned a tight corner. Bee was quite the tactician.

Bee heard a clank and a bunch of "Ow" 's and "you scratched my paint" 's and he knew that the first part of his plan had worked.

He easily scaled the wall and sat perched up on top of it, watching the fight. The two brothers were currently shooting each other's targets, trying to get one another out, they had yet to notice the yellow scout waiting high on the wall.

after about two minutes two small alarms went off, signaling the both Sunny and Sides had no more un-hit targets. Bee had just won the game without even taking one shot.

_I wonder how that happened_ Bee texted innocently. The twins looked around wondering where Bee was, they never understood how a bright yellow bot could hide so well.

Since he made no noise when he texted they could never tell where he was so it took them awhile to finally look up and locate him, perched high above their helms snickering, a huge smile on his faceplates.

"Hey no fair you didn't even hit any of our targets" Sunstreaker said.

_I didn't need to, you guys did that for me_ Bee said with another bout of laughter.

Sunstreaker angrily punched the wall that Bee was using as a perch. The scout was so busy laughing that he couldn't keep his balance and ended up falling right on top of Sunny and Sides.

The three bots were silent for a few clicks and then burst out laughing. Bee's laugh was more like electronic beeps but no one seemed to mind. They were still laughing as they untangled themselves and left the training room.

The twins were trying to keep Bee off the subject of his prize but the scout was too quick witted to forget what he had just won.

_So what do you think I should make you do? Steal all of Ratchet's wrenches?_ The twins cringed at this, knowing that the grumpy old medic would have their helms if he found out they had stolen his wrenches._ Or maybe go around the ship all day singing the cybertronian national anthem, wearing pink armor plating!_

The twins couldn't even imagine how embarrassing that would be, but such were the conditions of being a prankster and having a prankster friend. They were starting to have doubts about teaching him about pranks from a very young age, maybe they would've been better off if they had left him goody-two-shoes and not made him a mega-prankster, because paired with his espionage training he could prank even them, and they were the kings of pranks.

The twins were dreading their fates that Bee was about to sentence them to when the alarm went off.

Flashing red lights blinked in accordance with the constant ringing and bots started running through the base, trying to get to the areas they were designated to go to in an emergency.

Luckily Bee saw Ironhide running past, who stopped and gathered up the young bots.

"The cons are attacking, I want you two to get to your battlestations," he said to the twins who immediately did so, if there was one mech, besides Ratchet, that they were genuinely afraid of, it was Ironhide and they did not want to get on his bad side. "Bee do you think you are ready to join in the fighting yet?" Ironhide said holding Bee by the shoulders.

Bee nodded enthusiastically, he hadn't been in battle since Tyger-Pax and was much more experienced now than he was two years ago.

"Okay then come with me." Ironhide said leading Bee towards his station. "Stay near me during the Battle alright? No running off." Ironhide explained as they sped through the halls.

Bee was excited he was finally going to get some real fighting experience.

ON THE BATTLEFIELD OUTSIDE OF THE ARK'S CURRENT LOCATION

Shots were flying back and forth, cutting through the cool afternoon air. the sound of shouts and bullets ricocheting off of metal armor filled the air.

Bumblebee had forgotten how intense the heat of the battle really was, and it took him a few moments to get adjusted to the deafening din of clanking, clattering, and shooting.

"Take it slow at first, and don't overwork yourself," Ironhide shouted to Bee a to penetrate the barrier of noise surrounding them.

_ok_. Bee texted. If there was anything that was good about his disability it was that texting was convenient when you either couldn't hear or you couldn't afford to make any noise. It also stopped you from saying stupid impulsive things that got you into trouble.

Immediately after He and Ironhide had conversed a large dark blue con approached Bee. He was a bit shorter than Ironhide and had very long, slender wings on his back, his optics were on the lighter shade of red, but they burned brightly at the center.

The blue con attacks with a swift punch, Bumblebee dodging his fist by mere centimeters. Bee pulled back and swept his legs under the large con, a move he had practiced with Ironhide in training, and it messed with the cons balance. The con was too large to be knocked over but he had to take a moment to regain his balance.

Bee used that moment to aim a few blows and transform his hand into a cannon, shooting at the helm of the disoriented con.

They con lumbered backwards and quickly fell, unconscious and vulnerable. Bee was about to go in for the killing shot when he just stopped completely. He couldn't kill this defenseless con, even though he was an enemy he still had feelings, Bee remembered how scared he had been when he was helpless in front of Megatron. He would never be like that monster.

Bee decided that he would not kill anybot in this battle, he would just try to knock them out.

But Bee wouldn't get the chance to fight anymore because as he was regaining his footing from the fight he happened to look up and make optic contact with the cold red optics he knew all too well.

Across the battlefield, through all the fighting, Bee focused on one mech, who was standing calmly in the midst of the fighting, just like he had the last time.

BUmblebee did _not_ want to relive this experience.

**Tell me if you want mt to keep going R&R !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! thanks for reading my story, this might be the last chapter, but i said that last time and it wasn't so you decide, tell me what you think. **

Megatron strolled through the chaos like it was walk in the park. He had his signature smirk on and was staring right at Bumblebee. Megatron had heard about how treasured the youngling was to the autobots, and he intended to finish what he had started. If he offlined the youngling the entire autobot forces would be weak and vulnerable, and that was why he found himself sauntering through the battle completely untouched by neither autobot and decepticon. No one was dumb enough to attack Megatron alone, so he had no issues walking around in the heat of battle with no interference.

Bumblebee was petrified. He literally couldn't move. Ironhide had noticed this and followed bee's line of sight, immediately understanding what had made his charge freeze up completely.

Ironhide actually growled, he hadn't seen Megatron in battle since Bee had been injured, he had spent most of his time helping Bee recover, only going to fight occasionally when it was absolutely necessary that he was there.

"Bee stay back, do not engage in battle with anyone, and stay with Ironhide," Optimus said leaving to go fight his arch-enemy.

"No prime, this is my fight! He hurt my youngling and he is going to pay!" (1) Ironhide said putting a hand up to stop the larger mech.

"Very well, be careful, do not let anger blind you," Optimus said.

"I won't prime." Ironhide said, Optimus always came up with wise words on the most random times, it made the old weapons specialist laugh.

Bee was cowering behind Optimus, who had resumed fighting but was still managing to form a shield with his body around the youngling at his feet. He felt bad for Bee, his first time back in battle and that glitchhead Megatron had to show up and put Bee back months in his slow recovery. Optimus had thought that Bee would be fine and that he had passed on from the trauma almot completely, but now he was nervous that he would end up as bad as when they first brought him in, or worse.

Ironhide ran through the battling mechs and femmes, occasionally stabbing or shooting a stray con that would come at him. He stared at his target, who had only just noticed the approaching opponent. Ironhide took all the anger he had towards Megatron, all the times he had seen Bee struggle since the incident, and turned it towards his fighting.

He gathered all the hatred up into one big glob in his mind and channeled that into his arm cannon, he raised it as he approached the decepticon warlord, and shot a round more powerful and purposeful than he had ever shot in all his years of experience.

The blue ball of energy hit the decepticon leader in the shoulder, it would have hit him straight on if he hadn't of moved in apprehension of getting his spark blown from his body.

Megatron growled, this old bucket of bolts was getting on his nerves, many of his soldiers had fallen at the black mech's servo. He would assure that the weapons specialist would no longer be an annoyance.

Ironhide approached Megatron and punched him in the faceplates, acting too quick for the larger mech to react. Megatron shook his helm a bit and rolled his helm back to look at the angry optics of the black mech.

Megatron slashed at Ironhide with his sword, drawing energon from his stomach. Ironhide staggered back but regained his balance and lunged towards Megatron. Ironhide quickly drew his sword and plunged it into the warlord's shoulder joint, the wound spurted energon and Megatron grunted in pain.

The two fought like this for what seemed like eternity, neither making much of an advance, only drawing small amounts of energon, Ironhide was beginning to think he would soon run out of steam, but he couldn't give up.

Just when Hide was going to give in, although Megatron didn't look much better, he thought about Bee, he saw him coming into base with energon covering his neck, he saw him struggling to talk when he couldn't form any words, he saw the days he had spent trying to get Bee to leave his room, and the nights he had spent comforting bee from the endless nightmares, to do this to a youngling was unacceptable.

Ironhide just focused on that, if Bee could survive Megatron's torture then Hide could stand up in a fight against the same mech, especially if it was to return some of the pain that Megatron had given Bee.

With a new amount of energy Ironhide cracked down on Megatron with a barrage of attacks, punching and slashing in a random order. There was so much fury in these attacks that the con was helpless against it.

Megatron could fight those who were hateful and despised him, but Ironhide had changed tactics, he wasn't fighting for hatred anymore, now he was fighting for his love of Bee. Love and compassion was one bond Megatron could not withstand.

The silvery mech found himself on the ground, being pummeled by an angry autobot.

Being the coward he was, he called for a retreat "Decepticons, fall back!" Megatron managed to get out as he transformed beneath Ironhide's peds.

The jet flew from under Ironhide as fast as a bullet, leaving him ventilating hard and staring at his retreating opponent, he had won, he had been able to get rid of all the hate he had been harboring and he felt free because of it. Although it was a horrible occurrence that they had to run into Megatron Bee's first time back out, it was also an example that they could move on, and defeat their inner demons.

As soon as the decepticons were out of sight Bee ran up to Ironhide and have him a big hug.  
Bee was practically sobbing, he was letting out robotic buzzes and whirs.

Bee was about to text Ironhide to thank him when he stopped himself, the sobbing noises, he could still make those without his vocal processor. His processor brought up an old and fuzzy memory file, Bee had learned a cybertronian code when he was very young, he had never realized how similar it was to the way he expressed his emotions. Laughing, crying, they all could be changed into the necessary sounds in order to communicate.

Bee figured now would be an amazing time to try it out, it would tell Ironhide that he wouldn't have to start all over with Bee's progress and that Bee could make his own progress from time to time.

Bee pulled up the memory, analyzing it enough that he could remember the the basic words and letters.

Than . . . He struggled to form the words but kept pushing forward, Thank . . . you. He managed to beep to Ironhide.

Hide looked down in astonishment, had he just heard Bumblebee speak? no, it was an old code, he spoke it fluently and it seemed like plain cybertronian him when he heard it, now that he thought about it he remembered teaching Bee about it when he was little, there was no way he remembered from that long ago, was there?

"I knew you'd find a way," Ironhide said grabbing Bee's shoulders and beaming at his charge, "I guess you'll never shut up now, will ya'?" He said jokingly.

No..Nope Bee chirped still placing many of the words and letters in the right places in his processor.

Will you teach me how to use it again? Bee texted, not knowing how to say something so complex.

"Of course I will," Ironhide said, putting an arm around his shoulder and walking back towards base. He was so proud, his charge had healed him in a way, letting him know that they could both help each other heal.

**I said this once already but: The end...maybe**

**(1) Bee4ever gave me the basic layout of this line. Thanks!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! tell me if I should keep it going or not, if so any suggestions are appreciated :)**


End file.
